Naked
by WincestSounds
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Dedicated to Julsie on DA! GKV, yaoi. Vegeta has been trying to keep his past a secret from everyone, however, he’s kept his feelings balled up inside for way to long. And when he meets Goku, his walls drop almost instantly.
1. Exposed

Naked

Chapter 1 - Exposed

By: KaKaVegeGurl

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Hello and welcome,

Come in and have a seat, enjoy the story.

KaKaVegeGurl has now brought to you 'Naked'.

In this fic Vegeta is the vulnerable one, he has been trying to keep his past a secret from everyone, however, he's kept his feelings balled up inside for way to long. And when he meets Goku, his walls drop almost instantly, he loses all security he's had before, and he leans on Goku's shoulder. He notices he needs Goku and when he finally opens up to the other Saiyan completely; Goku instantly starts to help heal his wounds. KaKaVegeGurl hopes you enjoy this cup of yaoi! Please, sit and read on!

Love,

KaKaVegeGurl

NakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNaked

Deep in the insecurities of my mind... Only a place I know exists, stands the secret I've been longing to tell, tell anyone, anyone that is willing to listen. Only one knows of this secret, one of those who did not matter, the same person that induced this pain; the secret originated there. Frieza was now gone; killed at the hands of a Saiyan; a great Saiyan... An innocent Saiyan... Someone that others, wouldn't even think had been born from such a race, he was kind... Gentle; almost the exact opposite of the people that lived on the planet in which he was born from and sent from. Kakarrot was my savior, he shielded me from the one person standing in my way; the one person stopping me from letting go. But still, even after he had died... I had not let go... I've been able to keep secrets from people before... Why is it that every time he's around me, my entire body freezes and I just want to scream it out to him, I just want to drop everything and tell him all of it. Everything from my past; the hate, the need, the loneliness, the pain.... The suffering. But just the words wouldn't be able to satisfy me, telling Kakarrot about it, he wouldn't understand; and I have to choose the right moment; I can't just tell him any time. But what was the right time?

It all had happened do fast; one moment Frieza was there, alive. Then in a flash of light, more quick then even Saiyan eyes could see, he was gone; now replaced by Goku, who was in his Super Saiyan form. Dirt rose from the ground like a tidal wave and a loud rumbling could be heard from the cracking and breaking of rocks under his power.

Vegeta stared in utter disbelief, his eyes wide and mouth hung open in awe, he couldn't believe what he was seeing; watching from a distance as Goku made short work of the ice cold lizard once again; killing him; and this time permanently.

What Goku didn't understand as he walked up to his friends for a talk, was that a certain pair of eyes had kept a strong hold on him since he first had shown up, the eyes belonging to someone that just wanted to break down and tell him everything.

Now was his time, he needed to act fast, or it would be too late.

"Kakarrot."

"... Vegeta."

Vegeta stared up at Goku, his arms crossed and his teeth clinched together as he tried to sustain for saying everything right then and there, "We... We need to talk..."

Goku smiled widely and stared at him happily, "Really? Great! ... Wow! I've been dying to talk to you for a while! There's a few things I need to ask you about, myself."

After excusing him from his friends with a well-balanced friendly-smile, Goku and Vegeta set off to the side for a, more private, talk.

After he was sure they were far enough away, Vegeta stopped and turned back to look at Goku; who had now seated himself on the ground, getting as comfortable as he could, he stared up at Vegeta with big round eyes, curiosity coursing through the white glow in his black puddles of pure onyx, Vegeta was a bit taken back for a moment and then looked around again, making sure no one was around to hear him.

"You want to go first?" Vegeta spoke as he sat down beside Goku, still staring up at him for a bit.

Goku looked at the smaller Saiyan and smiled, "Oh... No, you go. I wanna hear what you have to say."

Vegeta paled slightly and looked down like he was gonna be sick, his mouth opened slightly and he looked around only with his eyes for a few moments, "Promise me you won't laugh... Or anything... You won't freak out."

Goku stared down at Vegeta looking slightly confused about this, he looked unsure for a moment and then smiled broadly, "Promise, 'Geta."

Vegeta licked his lips quickly and then looked quickly up at Goku, "I'm not sure how to say this... Kakarrot... I... Damn... Where do I start? ..."

Goku stared at Vegeta, blinking innocently, he pressed his hands to his knees and leaned forward to gaze into Vegeta's eyes, "This is serious, isn't it?"

Vegeta nodded unsurely and looked down in and ashamed manner, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't lay all of this on you right now."

"It's okay, go on Vegeta. I wanna help."

"Kakarrot I-It's... Difficult to say,,, I might-I..." Vegeta looked up at Goku again and couldn't help but smile weakly, "Kakarrot... I was... Sold to Frieza by my father, that lizard destroyed me, Kakarrot. He made me what I am... Him and his men tortured me... They beat me and... And raped me. They would lock me up... In a room alone, with no food, no clothes, not even a light to see my way around." By now, however, he couldn't supress his tears, they spilled out on his tan cheeks and began their journey to the ground, "He used my father against me, when I was just a boy, he threatened me; saying that if I didn't do as I was told, that he would kill my father; after I had done every thing he asked me to, after I had told my men to follow his orders, after I had sacrificed everything to that snake, he killed my father anyway. He took away my dreams, he smashed my heart, he destroyed my planet, killed my race and turned even me against myself."

When Vegeta had finally finished and had began to shake violently, Goku decided he had waited long enough, moving in to hug Vegeta close, he wrapped his arms around the Prince protectively. His own tears now dancing down his cheeks as he shush the trembling Saiyan in his arms.

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Over already?!

Naked will, of course, continue, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Stay tuned for the next chapter, comming soon! .

Love,

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Begin The Healing

Naked

* * *

Chapter 2 - Begin The Healing

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl 

Hello and welcome to Chapter 2,

Come in and have a seat

Finally bringing to you, the long awaited, Chapter 2! KaKaVegeGurl apologizes for the LONG wait on this one! Thank you all for being so patient with me, and I hope you're still reading! Please, sit and read on! .

Love,

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Midnight-flame-Princess: "I try, and yes, cliffhangers ARE evil, I try to tell everyone not to do that and then I go around doing it myself... Honestly, LOL. I have some issues I need to deal with. ._

_To The Chichi Slaughter House: "Yeah, I know right! All in due time, all in due time. And so, thank you for your review! I just hop you're enjoying yourself. ."_

_To Cokey the Cat: "First of all, I love the name, keep it, LOL. Second, I'm really glad you're enjoying your self with this fic, I try to update ASAP, I am so sorry about my late updates, but hey... At least they're here, Right? . "_

_To KitsuneAkai13: "I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoy reading this next chappie! Of course Kaka-man's gonna be there for him, If he wasn't; I would go over there and get his ass up and bring him to Vegeta. LOL, Enjoy!"_

_To suisheu: "LOL, I've never seen someone ask so many questions in one breath! But I shall answer them. Okay, first, what Goku wants to ask Vegeta is in this chapter, of course! And Goku doesn't know the meaning of the word 'elaborate' , LOL, so he won't get into too much detail, but I hope you enjoy."_

_To Spidersting: "You like it, eh? Keep going, you ask? Well, you know I did, here's the next chapter, enjoy. : )"_

_To yumi: "You know I will, you know I did, enjoy this cup of yaoi!"_

_To Albino Black Sheep: "I know right! If he doesn't, I'll kick his ass, lol, no. He will, don't you worry about that. Enjoy this chapter!"_

_To Blood-Red Amber: "I'm glad you think so, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever told me, I'm glad you like it so much, enjoy! XD"_

_To Moonlight-6056: "I thought I ended it at a reasonable length, well, like they say, the reviewer's always right, don't worry about posting soon, because here it is! Fresh from the type! Read on and enjoy!"_

_To mirokusbabe: "You like it? I'm glad, well... I updated! Read on and enjoy!"_

_To Shi Rurouni of the Aphrodesiac: "I hope you didn't have you wait too long, LOL! Enjoy!"_

_To sataness-ov-desire: "Yeah, I tried to keep in tune with the real Vegeta, but it's kind of hard to when he's saying something like that, I know I got out of character and that sucked so bad, but everyone gets a little out of character in order to make these kind of fics, slash I mean, LOL, thank you though!"_

_To doodie head: "Obviously you liked it, lol! .;"_

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

SS...SS Vegeta's thoughts

SSS...SSS Goku's thoughts

NakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNaked

* * *

SS I couldn't believe I had waited even this long to tell him how I'd felt, and it was so hard to get it all out before I broke down. But for him to comfort me; I would have felt like I was asking too much. It felt so good, just leaning against him, nothing pressing against my chest anymore; I had my defenses down in every way. If I had died then; I would've died a happy man. But I didn't die, instead Kakarrot brought me back to reality, and my daydream ended there. SS

* * *

"Do you feel better now that you've told me?"

Vegeta pulled away slowly, "I guess." He spoke sadly, his guard was trying to come back up again, but it was failing, "Thank you."

Goku sat watching him intently, "Vegeta, it's no problem, don't be ashamed. You have nothing to be ashamed of, it's not your fault."

"Kakarrot, please." Vegeta stared at Goku, his eyes watering again, he bit the inside of his bottom lip. "Don't."

Goku placed a hand lightly on Vegeta's shoulder, "Vegeta, let me help you. I want to help you," He massaged Vegeta's arm softly.

Vegeta nodded softly, "Please, do..."

"I will." Goku still stared at him, "Can I... Can I ask you something, Vegeta?"

"Yeah, you wanted to ask me something before? Go ahead."

Goku smiled widely, "Okay," He stared at Vegeta for a moment and then began his questions, "First of all, umm, are you going to be staying here on Earth?"

Vegeta nodded slowly, "I guess, I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No."

Goku smiled even wider, "Then why don't you live with me?"

Vegeta froze at the question then smiled as well, "I guess I could, but I don't want to be any trouble to your family."

"You won't!" Goku piped up with enthusiasm, "N-No trouble at all! I just wanted you to know, you're welcome here."

"Thank you Kakarrot," Vegeta looked down silently, "A-Anything else?"

Goku shook his head, "No, you answered a few of my questions before."

Vegeta cocked a brow and let it slide, "Now what?"

"... Now we go back to the others, they're missing us."

"Missing you, you mean."

* * *

It didn't take long to move Vegeta into Goku's house, him and Goku would be sharing a room, as well as a bed, it did, however, take Chi Chi a while to get comfortable with the idea, and by the third week she was finally use to the idea of a murderer living in her house, eating her food. In her mind Vegeta was still the man that had threatened the planet she lived on, broke almost all of her husband's bones, tried to kill her son and her husband's best friend, and succeeded in killing four of her close acquaintances, he was an untrustworthy person in her eyes.

She was also getting quite suspicious as to why HER husband and him would leave in the mornings, just after having breakfast, come back for lunch and then lock themselves up in their room until dinner. And whenever she went to check on them, the door was locked and she could hear no sounds comming from the room, but she knew they were still in there.

* * *

Vegeta stared at Goku intently, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Goku smiled widely, loving it whenever Vegeta decided to tell him things, he knew he was the only one that knew it.

"I don't think I've _ever_ felt like this before." Vegeta said, still staring at Goku.

"Like what?"

Vegeta lay on the bed on his stomach beside Goku who was doing the same, "... Happy, I guess. You're the first person I've ever cared for, and..." He paused in thought, "I feel like... I don't know... Like I can be me with you... I trust you so much."

Goku leaned close to Vegeta, "You trust me?"

"I trust you."

"I love you." Goku leaned in; and for the first time, kissed Vegeta, it was soft, the Saiyan Prince's were sweet and felt like rose petals on Goku's.

Before he knew what was happening, Vegeta was on him; there hands running over each other's bodies.

Goku could feel Vegeta's heart beating fast in his chest, the smaller Saiyan's breath hot against his cheek. He knew they both would regret this later.

But honestly, he didn't want it to end. And neither did Vegeta.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

Over already! Damn, I need to write more, that wasn't long at all, I'm sorry you guys, but I had to end this Chapter here, hopefully I'll have the next one out sooner! Sorry! Please review! .

Love,

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. A Bump In The Road

Naked

* * *

Chapter 3 - A Bump In The Road

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Welcome to Chapter 3,

Please come in and close the door while you're at it please! Thank you for joining us! Please take a seat somewhere, there's plenty of cups of yaoi to go around. So have a nice, steaming one, and enjoy!

The shortly satisfying Chapter 3!

Love,

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Albino Black Sheep: "No, she's not, that nasty woman, LOL! Here's the next Chapter, enjoy!"_

_To doodie head: "Don't worry, it's not over! Take it easy! Just calm down, you'll be okay! I updated, so don't kill me. And thanks for the cookie."_

_To morbidenigma: "Thank you! Yeah, me neither, he seems more like the Kakarrot calling kind of guy, has a nickname for everyone! LOL! Here's the next chapter!"

* * *

_

_The rest of the reviews are replied to using the new Fanfiction reply thingie! These are the anonymously written ones!

* * *

_

NakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNakedNaked

* * *

Vegeta ran his soft, elegant hands over Goku's shirt, pulling it from it's tucked in state and pushing below, under the fabric to trace the tips of his fingers over Goku stomach muscles, working their way up to his hard nipples, which he smiled and teased. The Prince continued kissing him, battling with Goku's tongue for dominance, which ever way, though, he didn't care who was what.

Goku rested a hand on Vegeta's hip, the other traveling up the smaller Saiyan's lower back, he pulled Vegeta closer, deepening the kiss and then rolled him onto his back, grabbing Vegeta's hands with each of his and holding them out to the side, breaking the kiss for air and tracing them down Vegeta's neck, sucking lightly here and there, leave the flesh swelling as blood rose to the surface, he felt the Saiyan Prince shiver under his lips, arching his back and trying to break free for dominance.

"Ka-Kakarrot..." Vegeta moaned, he moved his legs from under the taller Saiyan and wrapped them over the other's hips, grinding into the hardness that rested in his orange training pants, "Stop, stop teasing me... Just get on with it." He breathed thickly.

"Be-Be patient Vegeta," Goku gasped as their tightnesses rubbed against each other, "Let me do this." He breathed into the Prince's ear huskily.

Vegeta moaned loudly, "At least let my hands go then, Kakarrot."

Goku released Vegeta's hands, moving his down, one holding him up, the other traveling down between the shorter Saiyan's legs, rubbing over his spandex'd cock, "Fair?" He asked, watched Vegeta's eyes roll back in pleasure.

The Prince ran a hand up into Goku's hair, grabbing and pulling, the other resting on the wrist of Goku's arm he was using to hold himself up, "Y-yes, fair, Ka-Kakarrot!"

Goku smiled, slipping off his own shirt and moving his fingers under the tight spandex of Vegeta's, lifted it up, over Vegeta's arms, off and tossed it to the side.

"Kakarrot." Vegeta stared up at Goku, his lust filled eyes boring holes into Goku's heart, he was gorgeous.

The larger Saiyan moved down to kiss him passionately, running a hand through Vegeta's hair, he moved it down slowly to undo his sash, tossing it to the side.

Vegeta moved his hand to help get Goku's pants off, staring him in the eyes the entire time. He ran a gloved hand up, over Goku's thighs, up to his waist, where Vegeta rested it, still watching him.

Goku smiled warmly down at Vegeta, removing the Prince's spandex pants. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks as the Prince below him lifted up to give him space to remove the product of annoyance

Vegeta laid back down as Goku pulled the spandex past his legs, removing his white training boots as well.

"You're sure about this?" Goku whispered to him, making sure to be gentle as he ran one hand over Vegeta's bare stomach, then down, past his navel, and over his thighs.

Vegeta breathed in sharply at Goku's touch, "Of course I'm sure, Kakarrot." The Prince leaned up and pulled Goku into one of the most passionate kisses ever.

* * *

Chichi stood washing dishes, smiling widely. She reached over and set a plate down to dry, humming softly to herself. She paused for a moment, listening.

* * *

/THUMP, THUMP/

* * *

"What on Earth?" She mumbled, looking up at the roof, the sound was coming from Goku's room, "Are they fighting?" She smiled evilly and continued washing dishes.

* * *

/THUMP, THUMP, THUMP/

* * *

Chichi stopped once more, looking at the roof, "They're going to destroy the house if they don't-"

"Mom?"

Chichi turned to the door and smiled, "Hello Gohan, back from Summer School?"

"Yup!" Gohan put his book bag down, "What's that sound? I thought maybe something bad was happening."

Chichi shrugged, "It's coming from Goku's room, I think him and Vegeta are fighting. But I wouldn't worry if I were you."

"Really?" Gohan asked a bit shocked, "Well that's a first, they always seem to get along so well. I mean you'd almost think they were-" He stopped and paled in thought.

"What is it Gohan?" Chichi asked in concern.

Gohan looked up at the roof and smiled widely, "You're right mom, no need to worry, this is a good thing."

Chichi nodded and continued her humming as she went back to washing dishes.

* * *

Behind her walked Gohan, making his way up the stairs to check if he was right, as he got closer to his father's room, panting could be heard, moaning.

Gohan flushed crimson as he made his way to his room, and just before he closed the door he heard a very muffled 'Kakarrrrrrrrooooooootttt!'.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Heh heh, goddesses I'm so evil, well everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the next will come out much sooner, I promise you! But while you're waiting for it, please review!

Love,

KaKaVegeGurl


	4. Zero fear Regret nothing!

**Naked**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay so apparently I haven't kept my werd,

I apologize to everyone fer the long wait! But it is here at last!

Thanks fer waiting on me, have a nice steaming cup of yaoi and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

_To birty: "Lol, I'm delighted to hear you enjoyed my fanfic! Thank you so much!"_

_To wow: "XD I'm glad to hear!"_

_To doodie head: "Yes, yes I am! XD Mwahahahahaaa!"_

_To 90: "And I care about yer opinion since when?"_

_Thank you all fer the lovely reviews! Save 90… That-umm… Noob! The rest of the reviews are replied to using the new Fanfiction reply thingie! These are the anonymously written ones!_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Zero fear; Regret nothing!**

* * *

'Every since we'd… Submitted our love making… I haven't been able to look at him without going completely scarlet and turning away. And I think he's taking it a bit hard, from what I've seen. We haven't talked in a while but what mate wouldn't have a hard time trying to rid their mind of another love? He basically just cheated on his wife with me. And he's been with her for over seven years; had a child with her. I really hate to admit to it myself, considering it was my fault.'

'I made him cheat on her. Me… A man who's never fallen in love, with anyone, before. A man who shouldn't even be able to feel such an emotion. He cheated on his wife with a cold-blooded killer. I wonder if he's even realized that yet. I've killed many people, and still I allowed him to do those things to me… I allowed him to lower himself to my-'

'Perhaps that is why he is no longer talking to me… He's finally realized just the person he has been falling for all of this time. The same person that threatened his planet; his family, and his friends. The same person that broke every bone in his body. The same person that died protecting his son, and his friends, from Frieza. The same person that waited years for his arrival back on earth and then confided all of their dark secrets in him.'

'Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he doesn't hate me.'

'Maybe he should.'

'And I'm not sure if I should talk to him or leave it at that. As I've said before… This is the first time I've ever been in love. My mind's full of confusion, doubt, hate, and annoyance at the emotion. How am I to love? Will I ever know?'

'What if I am not in love with Kakarrot?'

'How do I know?'

* * *

Vegeta's train of thought ended there at the light knocking on the bedroom door.

"I'm not stopping you from coming into your own room, Kakarrot."

The door opened and Goku stepped in with a large plate in his hands, "I know that. I was just trying to be polite. Did I interrupt anything?"

The Prince smiled, "Perhaps you wish you had?" He paused and it seemed as if he was expecting an answer but before Goku had time to do so Vegeta spoke again, "No, just some late light brooding. You do know its 2am right?"

Goku nodded as he set the plate on the bed after closing the door and locking it, "Yeah I know. But I figured you hadn't come down for dinner so I'd bring you something to eat. I had a feeling you'd be awake. What were you thinking about?"

Vegeta sat up off his stomach to make space for the other Saiyan to sit down, "Just… Things. Where were you?"

"Training; the usual," the larger Saiyan smiled widely and flopped down beside him, "You were thinking about us weren't you?"

"Yes," Vegeta admitted ashamedly, "I need some space."

Goku stopped smiling and looked down at Vegeta's hands; which were fingering nervously at the bed sheets, "What's the problem? You know you can tell me."

"I know I can." The smaller Saiyan sat up more and stared into Goku's eyes, "And I think I should talk to you about it before I really do something stupid."

Goku nodded in understanding as Vegeta laid back a bit against the pillows.

"Kakarrot," Vegeta looked out the window for a moment before looking back to the orange clad Saiyan in front of him, "Do you love me?"

* * *

"Hello young Prince."

"Good morning Master Frieza, I've returned and wish for a new list."

"So eager to get on another mission."

Vegeta nodded as he stared up at the purple and pink lizard before him, "Well… Sire… I just don't like wasting time. If there is anything left to do I will take it."

Frieza shook his head and stood up from his seat, "I'm afraid I can't allow you to go on another mission this soon. You should be tired from your last list."

"I never tire." Ebony eyes stared up at his predator as the tyrant moved forward, "But why-"

"Are you questioning me?"

Vegeta shook his head before bowing it to stare down at the ground, "Of course not my lord."

Frieza smiled and nodded slowly, glancing up and down his body, "So you never tire. Tell me Prince, just how old are you now?"

"I am sixteen, Sire, why do you ask?" The Prince asked hesitantly as he began to feel nervous.

"Perfect." The lizard ignored Vegeta's question as he strolled up to one of his henchmen and whispered something to him before turning back to Vegeta once more, "So, I'm guessing, that our lovely Prince of the Saiyans… Hasn't loved yet?"

"Pardon me but…" Vegeta glared a bit and took a shallow breath, "What is that?"

Frieza grinned evilly at his response and Vegeta was getting the feeling that a simple "yes" would've not received such a vicious look.

"Well that is just perfect then isn't it?" The tyrant turned once more, picked up his wine glass, and sipped from it, "Get out and lock the doors, Zarbon."

Vegeta stepped back and made a move towards the entrance doors when fingers wrapped around his wrist and squeezed tightly to hold him still.

The sound of heavy doors slamming shut and locks taking place filled his ears as Vegeta made to move again.

The Prince found himself on his knees in pain as the blood streamed down his arm from his broken wrist, "What, what is this?"

"Don't worry Prince," He heard Frieza whisper maliciously in his ear, "I am merciful. I will show you love."

* * *

Goku stared at Vegeta and smiled widely before he answered, "Well of course I do, what kinda silly question is that?"

The Prince frowned more, "Do I love you?"

"I dunno, do you?" Goku watched the Prince's hesitant glances at the window before he spoke again, "Vegeta, that's for you to decide. I can't tell you to love me."

"Can't you?" Vegeta stood from the bed and started pacing around the room, "Why can love not be forced? What is it? Does it hurt? How do you know how love feels? How **does** it feel?"

Goku sighed and stood as well, "You can't make someone love you. And it can't be forced because it's not that kind of emotion. There's really no way to describe what love is, Vegeta." He said moving to the Prince, "But believe me, when you have it, you know. And it can hurt, but not all the time."

Vegeta nodded slowly, "You know." He thought for a moment before nodding once more and staring into Goku's eyes, "I am sure that I love you."

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

And thus Vegeta steps into the world of love!

What is to come of this new development? Wait for more! And review please?!

Love,

KaKaVegeGurl


	5. Ghosts of the Past

**Naked**

* * *

By: KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Author's Note:**

A fair bit less then a year since this one's been updated, sorry fer the excruciatingly long wait. But I got a good review from someone on my DeviantArt acc. XP Actually asked fer my fanfics on here to be updated, I been waiting fer that one. Lol. So here it is. And I'll dedicate this chapter to her.

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

This chapter goes out to Julesie on DeviantArt, give her a spin, her art's cute.

* * *

**Review Reply:**

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Ghosts of the Past**

* * *

"Don't worry Prince," He heard Frieza whisper maliciously in his ear, "I am merciful. I will show you love."

Vegeta stared in shock as the lizard standing above him ran a finger down his cheek, "L-Lord Frieza I don't understand," He argued a bit more before he felt the bones in his wrist giving way, more blood rushed down the blue spandex of his arm and down the white and yellow armor over his chest.

Frieza threw down the Prince's arms and grabbed him up by the hair, forcing him to look into the lizard's blood red eyes, "You monkeys were certainly not given brains, but as I've said; I am merciful. Let me clue you in."

Vegeta winced in pain as Frieza moved past him, hand still gripped tightly in his long black spikes and dragged him across the floor to a normally darkened area of the room that he had never before seen in full light.

As they moved closer, the lights became brighter and the Saiyan was beginning to feel that he didn't want to know what was there. Finally Frieza came to a halt and lifted the Prince up quickly before throwing him forward.

Vegeta felt something immediately latch onto both of his forearms and the very meet of his feet and legs. His heart began to race as he looked down to see large metallic teeth digging into his wrists, he felt a more excruciating pain throbbing from the already wounded wrist that Frieza had broken.

The Prince looked up in confusion and pain, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Pleasure." Frieza stepped up to him and grabbed his chin within his thumb and index finger, "This is going to hurt a lot, and if you stay conscious, I will try to keep it going for as long as I can. Just promise me something."

Vegeta glared viciously at the lizard's words, "What do you ask of, Lord Frieza?"

"I want you to scream."

* * *

Vegeta darted up right, he could have sworn he'd screamed in his sleep but he wasn't sure, he pulled his legs up and looked around, realizing where he was. The warm, comforting, inviting walls of Goku's bedroom, the smooth sheets below him and large blanket over him, the body beside him.

"Vegeta?"

The Prince turned to the side, almost in shock, to see Goku sitting up and staring at him from his spot on the bed beside him, "Kakarrot."

"Are you alright?"

Vegeta shook his head slowly before tears started building behind his eyes, "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

Goku frowned as he sat up, he looked for a moment as worry stirred in his stomach before scooping Vegeta up into his arms, "Well, yeah, but are you okay? Bad dream?"

"My past," Vegeta started, finally staring directly into Goku's eyes, he shifted close and clung onto one of Goku's large arms, "I-I feel like it's coming back to me. Like it's happening."

The larger Saiyan watched as Vegeta rubbed both of his wrists in pain, "Your past?"

* * *

"Scream?"'

Frieza moved to Vegeta's front and looked up and down his body once more, "Of course, you have to promise me now," He reached out and traced a long purple fingernail over Vegeta's jaw line before he pulled away and back handed the Saiyan in front of him.

The Prince nearly fell to the ground sideways, only just catching himself; thick thighs straining to keep himself up. He couldn't handle something like this now; he was tired and warn, and his armor was broken on the shoulders and chest, spandex torn in a few places, and gloves ripped up slightly. He knew in his mind he had no energy to handle anything Frieza had in mind.

Vegeta stood upright once more as Frieza circled around him again.

"Lord Frieza, I don't understand what's going on; but is it possible that I could just-"

Once more Vegeta froze his jaw to clench his teeth together; he felt four finger's slip around the tail that sat wrapped about his waist, he froze immediately as he noticed a slight pressure start as the lizard behind him wrapped his thumb and fingers tight.

"No, it isn't possible to wait for tomorrow. I simply want to do this now." Frieza licked his lips slowly before pulling the tail from it's wrapped state and groped once down near the base before gripping tightly, "Nothing more is going to make me wait."

Vegeta fell down on one knee after he felt the most excruciating pain he'd ever felt in his entire life, he saw large blotches of black and red flash before his eyes as he screamed out in pain, the ability to hold himself up any longer seemed to slip away as he collapsed onto the ground and fell unconscious.

* * *

Goku walked into the house after a long day of training, he didn't want to leave Vegeta home alone in his current state, but he also didn't want to bring him along to train, seeing as he would only've stressed himself out even more.

The car missing from the front yard told him that Chichi was off buying groceries or something another.

He moved to get something to eat from the refrigerator before he stopped in his tracks, "Vegeta!" The larger Saiyan ran over to the body lying on the floor in front of the stove and pulled him up into his arms, "Vegeta, Vegeta! Wake up!"

The Prince shuddered in his arms.

Glass filtered the floor, water as well, and a large gaping hole was pouring blood onto the ground tiles from the side of Vegeta's right hand.

"Oh Kami, you're bleeding a lot," Goku pulled Vegeta up into his arms and he could think of nothing better then to contact Bulma, he placed two fingers to his forehead before instant transmissioning to Capsule Corp.

* * *

A stinging feeling rushed from the base of his spine out to about the center of his tail as Vegeta opened his eyes, the ground was cold, he could feel wet liquid on his mid back, his head was pounding; the feeling of a freight train slamming against the inside walls of his skull filled him up. He felt dizzy, noxious, sick.

"I really don't like waiting for these kind of things."

Vegeta growled to himself as he felt the pang of regret wash over himself, why was he still here? Wasn't breaking his tail enough for this freak?

Frieza stood from his seat and made all the soldiers in the room leave.

"I had to wait two whole hours for you to wake up again," Vegeta closed his eyes, squeezing his hands into fists as he felt tears threatening to burn behind his eyes, he could not cry at a time like this.

"I'm glad to see you're awake again," The cold lizard said, stalking over to the Prince's side, "I'm not nearly done with you yet. Stand up."

Vegeta grimaced in pain as he used his hand to push his chest off the ground, how could anyone expect him to walk after what had happened? He slowly pulled one leg up to set on it, a scream erupted from him at the pain that shocked through his body from the base of his tail.

Frieza watched and growled, before Vegeta had finished pulling himself off the ground a leg swung forward and embedded itself into his stomach; throwing him through the air.

The chains pulled tight and Vegeta found himself face and stomach first on the floor once again.

"I don't have enough patience for your weakness," Frieza walked over to him once more, "I thought you were strong. How did you manage at all to complete even a third of my list?"

Vegeta felt a wall crumble inside of him and he let go, tears started streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed, "I am a warrior! I **am** strong! But even you would have trouble doing anything had someone just broken your tail!"

Frieza glared down at the Saiyan under him and crouched down above him, "Very well. Have it your way."

The Prince hardly had enough time to look back before Frieza transformed, arms and body becoming much larger, horns spiking up into the air. His eyes widened in shock, he moved to stand but before he could a hand enclosed itself around his waist.

"You won't enjoy this." Frieza said, his voice much deeper then before, "I'll try to make it as painful as possible."

* * *

"Everything seems fine, except the cut of course." Bulma read through the papers she was holding and looked back at the short Saiyan laying on the medical bed beside her, "The cut was from the glass, I'm guessing he just passed out."

"Will he be alright?" Goku asked in concern, "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

Bulma shook her head, "He should be fine, there's nothing wrong with him, he's not sick or anything, and he's not in a coma or worse. So he should wake up anytime soon."

Goku nodded to her and stared at the Prince sadly, "I only left him alone for a few hours, I didn't think anything bad would happen-"

"Where was Chichi?"

"She's at the store I guess," Goku shrugged, "Gohan's at school and Chichi wasn't around, the car was gone, so I guess she went shopping."

Bulma nodded and stood, grabbing her purse and turning to him, "I'm going to your house to get her."

Goku looked up in alarm, "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, I don't think," Bulma smiled, "You just left a lot of broken glass and blood on the kitchen floor, I'm sure if she gets home and sees that, she's going to be awfully worried."

"Oh," Goku blushed sheepishly and stood, "Ya, I forgot about that, here, I can take you-"

"No, you stay here." Bulma moved to Goku and grabbed both of his arms, "There's no telling how he's going to react to things when he wakes up and someone needs to be here, he trusts you most, I won't be long."

The large Saiyan nodded once more and turned back to look at the sleeping man on the bed.

"'Look, Goku," Bulma spoke slowly, looking back down to the prints, "Vegeta's a Saiyan. These tests are made for humans."

Goku stopped and turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Bulma folded the papers and put them into her desk, "They may not even work properly on him. Maybe, there could be something wrong with him that my machines don't pick up, aren't picking up. If that's the case then Vegeta could still be in danger. That is, assuming something is wrong with him in the first place."

"I understand," Goku nodded and sat down, taking Vegeta's hand in his, "Thank you for trying, Bulma."

The blue haired woman nodded with a smile, setting a kiss on the top of Goku's head before making her way out of the room.

Goku stared down at Vegeta sadly, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Vegeta felt the metal teeth on his wrists and ankles loosen and he was being lifted up, there weren't many voices as he was moved throughout the halls of the building.

He heard a door open and then he was being set on a soft bed, as the doors closed behind whoever it was that had taken him here he opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in his own room.

Tail and wrist both still broken and swollen, and bleeding, throbbing. A sharp pain stung between his legs, blood was soaking the bed, but he couldn't force himself up, the pain between his theighs was blurring the image around him. He closed his eyes as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Why? Why did this happen?

How did it happen?

How had he lived through it?

The images swam into his mind, the burning feeling as Frieza pushed into him, the embarrassment, the harassment. The pain.

As he slipped off into and uneasy, nightmarish sleep Vegeta felt his mind wondering... Would this happen again?

And if it did, how soon?

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

I tried to write as much as I could without finally making a conclusion, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter in all it's angsty-ness.

Thank Julesie fer making me write more. I enjoyed it.

Please all wait fer more, and please review! I love reviews! More reviews, sooner update.

Gimme an e-mail or message me on DA gets it up within a week or two. XP I think we all learned that lesson.

Thank you all, wait fer more! Have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl


End file.
